Big Time Family
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all have daughters. Follow the boys and Hannah, Daniella, Sofia and Bailey as they go through many trials such as divorce, growing up and also finding themselves. How will the boys handle being fathers? Read and review, but please don't hate and if anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know and I will try to add them in.
1. An Introduction

_**A/N: Ok, so I'm on my Big Time Rush kick once again. I decided to re-do some of my stories involving the boys, her families, and their daughters. If anyone has any ideas, like how the girls should act or what their thing personalities should be, we'll see how it goes. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

 **Hannah Nicole Knight-June 21, 2019**

Kendall Knight stood in the hospital holding his little newborn baby girl, smiling down at her beautiful brown eyes.

The blonde and Jo, the baby's mother, realized that their relationship was disintegrating, plus the fact that Jo has been cheating on him with Jet Stetson.

"She looks very beautiful." Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mother and the baby girl's grandmother, smiles at the beautiful little baby.

"What's her name?" Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister asks with a smile.

"Hannah Nicole Knight." Kendall answers as he plays with the little girl's fingers.

"I just hope she doesn't have your nose or eyebrows." Katie remarks with a smirk.

"Katie!" Jennifer scolds with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, I hope she doesn't either." Kendall laughs as the baby squeals in his arms.

* * *

 **Daniella Jasmine Diamond-August 22, 2019**

James and Emerald Diamond looked down at their beautiful brown haired, green-eyed little girl.

"She looks so beautiful." James states, in awe of the fact that this tiny little girl is theirs.

Emerald nods in agreement, smiling at James with a knowing look.

"She really is, you know she gets it from you." Emerald answers with a smile.

James is about to respond when the door bursts open, James' parents and grandparents, Emerald's parents, her brother Logan, his wife Camille with her baby bump, all come into the room.

"Oh my goodness she has the Diamond trademark smile." James' mother Brooke squeals out.

"Yeah Mom I noticed." James answers with a chuckle while his father laughs beside him.

* * *

 **Sofia Valentina Garcia-March 25, 2020**

Carlos Garcia smiles down at his beautiful little girl Sofia Valentina Garcia, and sighs as his brothers and parents come into the room.

"She looks so very beautiful." Mrs. Garcia smiles down at the baby.

"Yeah, I just wish that I could actually give her a home." Carlos sighs with a small smile.

"Oh, sweetheart. This isn't your fault." Mrs. Garcia rubs his shoulders.

"Mami, it takes two people to make a baby and it takes two people to get a divorce." Carlos sighs with a small, disbelieving smile.

"Why did you name her Valentina anyway?" Carlos' oldest brother asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really know I just...really really like the name. I looked at her and I just...knew." Carlos answered back with a shrug.

* * *

 **Bailey Olivia Mitchell-April 12, 2020**

Logan and Camille Mitchell stood in the hospital room, holding their beautiful baby girl.

"She is so tiny it's really kinda weird." Logan laughs because even with his massive vocabulary, that is all he can say.

"Says the one who delivered this baby, Dr. Mitchell." Camille teased, ruffling his hair.

"Well I kind of had to...I just can't believe she actually is here. That she's here and I want to be there for both of you I want you to know that, Cami." Logan sighs.

"And you will be. Logan I've known you for a long time and when you get committed to things, especially such as family, you commit to everything." Camille smiles back at him and sighs.

Logan rocks the baby slowly back and forth once Bailey starts crying, softly whispering to her.

Camille smiles because she knew that he would be a great father, and this proved it.


	2. Surprise Visitors & Talk Of The Past

Kendall Knight tore through his mother's house in Minnesota, looking for his little girl, Hannah.

"Han! Hannah! Hannah Nicole, where are you?" Kendall calls throughout the small house, a little bit tired.

Hannah had kept Kendall up all night, claiming, as most two year-olds do, that she wasn't tired and therefore did not have to go to bed at that particular moment of time.

The blonde-haired young man heard a little giggle come from his left, followed by a deep chuckle and another giggle he knew all-too-well.

"There you are!" Kendall scoops up Hannah, cradling her to him as he surveys James and his daughter Daniella standing next to where Hannah had previously been.

"How did you even get in?" Kendall asks after a moment of hesitation, knowing that he and James aren't as close as they used to be.

"Oh come on, Kendall...your mom still hides a spare key under the welcome mat, everybody knows that!" James answers with a laugh.

* * *

Kendall paused as Daniella and Hannah run around and play together, silently wishing that the other girls were with them.

"Carlos and Logan say hi by the way." James mentions casually, seemingly reading Kendall's thoughts.

"I wish that we didn't grow apart. I wish Carlos was still Carlos and didn't have to go through this divorce, and Logan was still Logan like it used to be." Kendall shakes his head.

"L.A. changed us Kendall, possibly for the better. Logan, Carlos and you all got to be dads because of L.A. women...I only had to go down the street but it still made me a better person." James shrugs, trying to be "the Logan" that Kendall wishes was back in his life again.

"I know you're right James, it's just...with Jo cheating and leaving, Carlos going through his divorce and all of us having daughters...sometimes it gets to be too much to handle at one point in time, you know?" Kendall sighs and runs his hands through his hair as he speaks.

* * *

"Why is your Daddy sad?" Daniella asks Hannah as she blows her light brown bangs out of her emerald green eyes.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with Mommy leaving; that's mostly what Daddy gets upset about nowadays...he doesn't even have the time to sing to me anymore." Hannah says, sighing as she looks at her father.

"We need to make your Daddy happy again. The only question is: how do we do that?" Daniella shrugs helplessly since she is only four and not as smart as Bailey.

"Daddy just said that he wishes that things were how they used to be: when Carlos and Logan were around, so maybe we could get them all together again?" Hannah questions more to herself.

"It would take more than just the two of us for that to actually happen, Han." The brunette sighs and rolls her eyes because, as mentioned before, they both are only four.

"You're right: ti takes more than the two of us which means that we need Bailey and Sofia's help." Hannah answers with a wicked grin.


	3. The Plan & Outcome

_**A/N: In the last chapter, Hannah and Daniella, two four-year-old-girls and the daughters to Kendall Knight and James Diamond, hash a plan that takes more than two four-year-olds: actually, it takes four four-year-olds; just what could they be up to? Read and review but please don't hate. ~BeautyOfDeathTheKid**_

* * *

Daniella Diamond and Hannah Knight stood outside of the Mitchell house, knocking repeatedly several times.

Sofia Garcia, the other best friend to the four girls Daniella, Hannah, and Bailey, sneaks up behind them and taps Dani on the shoulder, causing the brunette to turn around.

"Sofia!" Dani and Hannah call together and do their famous three-way-hug, hiding Sofia behind them.

Logan Mitchell opens the door to the seemingly two girls, grinning widely and scooping both into a hug before spotting Sofia behind them and bringing her in as well.

"There you two are it seems as if it has been forever since we've seen you!" Logan spins the girls around before setting them down when a small pair of feet run through the door.

* * *

Bailey Mitchell run over and hug the girls, jumping up and down before leading them into her bedroom.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bailey whispers so her father does not hear them.

"Way ahead of you." Hannah smiles before she walks over to the door.

"Dad, Hannah isn't feeling so well, which means that all of us will catch it!" Bailey calls out with a sugary-sweet smile.

Dani and Sofia cover their mouths with a grin to hold in their laughter.

* * *

A familiar short raven-haired an, a tall brunette, and a tall green-eyed man all step up to the door, smiling at each other.

"Carlos!" Kendall and James hug the small Latino, hugging each other close as Bailey opens the door.

"I heard Hannah was sick is everything okay?" Kendall asks the small brunette girl, ruffling her hair.

The girl turns and ushers them in, sitting them at the table while Camille and Emerald stand at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"We need to have a little talk." Hannah crosses her arms, the other girls following suit.

"You all are obviously unhappy, and we don't think it's very fair to all of us to not be talking." Daniella sighs with a small eye-roll.

"Yeah, we understand that Carlos is going through a divorce and Jo cheated on Kendall, but from the stories we've heard both things were going to happen anyway." Bailey shrugs and taps her foot.

* * *

"I know that this has been hard on you girls." Kendall sighs and runs his hands through Hannah's dirty blonde hair.

"We've actually been talking and we decided that it was time for all of us to get together." Carlos smiles as he picks Sofia up and spins her around.

"We're going to use Friday movie nights together, all of us. You girls, your fathers, Bailey and Daniella's mothers, and your grandparents." Logan states, smiling as the girls start running around.


End file.
